Field Of The Invention
This invention is related to sludge conditioning and, in one aspect, to conditioning biological or chemical sludge to improve its dewaterability with processed cellulose or with processed cellulose combined with another material, e.g. a detergent, hydrophobic agent, surface active agent, surfactant, flocculent and/or polymer; and, in one aspect, to methods for dewatering chemical sludge with processed cellulose or with processed cellulose combined with another material.
This invention also relates to: absorbent cellulose material; methods to make it; and to such material with hydrophobic agent and/or surface active agent applied to it.
This invention also relates to methods for cleaning up a liquid floating on or in another liquid and to absorbent pellets useful in such methods. In one embodiment, this invention relates particularly to methods for cleaning up oil spills in salt water using cellulose pellets of a preferred size, configuration and density.